


that ultra-kind of love (you never walk away from)

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Dancing, cute and short, just like patrick
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: patrick menyesal. (sungguh?)





	that ultra-kind of love (you never walk away from)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~sup it me ya boi again peterickgarbage69~~
> 
> Pete Wentz dan Patrick Stump adalah anggota grup band Fall Out Boy dan merupakan orang dewasa independen. Karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> Ini merupakan komplemen dari fik saya yang lain, through the pages of summer.

"Ini memalukan,"

"Nikmati saja, Trick." Patrick tahu Pete tengah mengukir senyum iseng penuh kemenangan. "Kau yang bilang mau melakukan apa saja asal aku diam."

"Aku menyesal."

"Aku tidak."

Kaki-kaki mereka menapaki lantai dalam langkah teratur. Satu. Dua. Kiri, lalu kembali ke kanan. Patrick mendengus. Telah menyerah berargumen dan malah menyandarkan kepala ke dada suaminya. Hangat. Nyaman. Telinganya mendengar melodi lain dari balik jalinan otot dan lindungan tulang. Lebih monoton dari musik pengiring dansa mereka, namun baginya, entah bagaimana lebih indah.

"Jantungmu tidak berdebar kencang," ia berkomentar, tidak peduli meski kedengaran bodoh.

Pete tertawa. "Kaukira aku masih remaja? Aku kan tidak sedang jatuh cinta."

"Tapi sikapmu seperti remaja yang baru puber, Pete."

"Seperti Brendon, kalau begitu."

Patrick tersenyum. "Iya. Seperti Brendon."

Tap, tap, tap. Patrick mundur. Berputar. Kemudian—

—Pete melihat dunia jatuh di tangannya.

(Dunia punya mata yang sama seperti langit luas.)

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA HOLD ME TIGHT OR DONT IS JUST. P E T E R I C K. someone hold me
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
